Destiny Calls Me: I am Fire
by MistBlueFlowers
Summary: Emberpaw the granddaughter of Firestar is always under the shadow of her grandfather. Emberpaw is always trying to live up to Firestar's legacy,will she finally let destiny call her.[On Hiatus]
1. Allegences

**_I Hope you Like my story!!!!!_**

_**Disclamer-I do not own Warriors **_

**  
I am Fire**

* * *

**  
**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar  
Apprentice-Cinderpaw

Deputy: Brambleclaw  
Apprentice-Rockpaw

Medicine cat: Leafpool

**Warriors**

Dustpelt  
Apprentice-Jaypaw

Sandstorm  
Apprentice-Honeypaw

Cloudtail  
Apprentice-Lionpaw

Brightheart

Sorreltail  
Apprentice-Emberpaw

Thornclaw  
Apprentice-Poppypaw

Ashfur  
Apprentice-Mistpaw

Spiderleg  
Apprentice-Molepaw

Rainwhisker  
Apprentice-Hollypaw

Birchheart

Berryfur

Mousewhisker

Hazelcloud

**Apprentices**

Cinderpaw (Mother\Sorreltail)

Molepaw (Mother\Sorreltail)

Poppypaw (Mother\Sorreltail)

Honeypaw (Mother\Sorreltail)

Jaypaw (Mother/Squirrelflight)

Lionpaw (Mother/Squirrelflight)

Hollypaw (Mother/Squirrelflight)

Mistpaw (Mother/ Leafpool)

Emberpaw ( Mother/ Leafpool)

Rockpaw (Mother/ Leafpool)

**Queens**

Whiteleaf  
_mate__-Birchheart  
Kits-Lightkit and Orangekit_

Squirrelflight _mate-Brambleclaw  
Kits-Unborn_

Ferncloud_  
mate-Dustpelt  
Kits -Tanglekit, Shrewkit and Lilykit_

**Elders**

Mousefur

Goldenflower

Longtail

Daisy

* * *

**Whosh, glad thats over**

** Its hard to write allegiences**

**If any of you are wondering Brakenfur died but that will be explained in the 1 chapter**

** Whitepaw is now Whiteleaf**

**Birchpaw is now Birchheart  
**

**Berrykit is now Berryfur**

**Hazelkit is now Hazelcloud**

**Mousekit is now Mousewhisker**

**  
**


	2. Prologue

**Thanks ,For reviewing every one **

**Here is the Prologue**

**Enjoy!!!! **

* * *

In a shadowy bramble nursery. Sorreltail leaned over a cat "Come on Leafpool, try a little bit harder" Sorreltail hissed in little more than a whisper. "I can't try any longer, these kits won't come out" wailed Leafpool silently "Just Breath Leafpool, Slow and deep breaths" a few moments later two Kits grey kits lay at Sorreltail's feet "Wow" she murmured "Identical twins"she murmered

Leafpool turned her head to look at the kits but then another contraction rippled through her body and she hissed in pain as a light grey tom came out. Sorreltail nudged the kits toward Leafpool but, instead of licking them and cleaning them off. Leafpool staggered to her feet."Leafpool, you can't go now your kits need you" meowed Sorreltail desperately as her friend walked slowly out of the Nursery "At least give them names" begged Sorreltail again "Ok, at least that" she said turning "Emberkit, Mistkit and Rockkit" she said "Which ones get what names" asked Sorreltail "I don't care" said Leafpool as she walked out of the nursery.

Sorreltail sighed tiredly and walked over to a sleeping Squirrelflight and kits. "Squrrielflight, wake up" She whispered. Squrrielflight bolted awake "What, who's attacking"she cried her fur bristling "Calm down Squirrelflight, Its just me" whispered Sorreltail annoyed at Squrrielflight's panic "Are those kits" said Squirrelflight Finally after recovering from her shock eyeing the three grey kits under Sorreltail "Yes" said Sorreltail slightly annoyed at Squrrielflight for not noticing "Sorry" said Squirrelflight crankily "I am still half asleep"instead of snapping back Sorreltail asked "Can you take them Squrrielflight" She asked

"Since you already have, Three kits" Squirrelflight looked surprised "Sure, I can take them" as she pulled the kits close to her. "Good" said Sorreltail "Now, I'm going to sleep" after she had left. Squrrielflight realized that she had forgotten to ask Sorreltail were the kits had come from. So, Squrrielflight narrowed her eyes and tried to disgust the scent of the kits. Then her eyes opened wide.The scent was

_Thunderclan_

* * *

**Long Prologue...**

**Well ,I need you to vote**

**Do you want Emberkit,Mistkit,Leafpool or Sorreltails perspective to start the the first Chapter **

**Please Review**_  
_


	3. Becoming a Apprentice

**Sorry for the wait guys!! **

**This is pretty much a boring chapter ,but here it is **

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Leafpool opened her eye a crack then shut it tight when she heard two very familiar voices that haunted her in her dreams. 

"Come on Aunt Leafpool, wake up" said her two supposed nieces Mistkit and Emberkit"You don't want to miss our apprentice ceremonies do you" as they continued to rabble.

Leafpool groaned and sat up blinking her eyes as the harsh sun streamed in through the den. "I'm getting up" she complained. She should have gotten used to this since Emberkit and Mistkit always woke her up. Looking at the sisters they could almost pass as each others shadows. Emberkit was dark gray with blue eyes and Mistkit was dark grey with amber. Leafpool sometimes wondered if she should have not gave them up. Yet she knew she had already been breaking the warrior code by having kits. So, she knew she deserved this. She gave her self a quick grooming and followed the two kits out of the den. She came out of her den and she saw her sister Squirrelflight trying to round up her kits

Jaykit, Lionkit, Hollykit , Rockkit...oh, where are Mistkit and Emberkit" Emberkit and Mistkit looked up and Yelled "Right here, Momma" Squrrielflight looked exasperated "How many times have I told you to leave Aunt Leafpool alone...Now get over here" Emberkit and Mistkit slunk over to Squirrelflight and sat down as Firestar called a meeting **"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"** all the warriors came out from were they were sitting. As Leafpool made her way to the front of Highrock Cats greeted her. She saw Sorreltail and smiled at her friend and continued up to Highrock where she sat down and waited for Firestar to start. "We have a couple of apprentice ceremonies to preform...Jaykit, Hollykit, Rockkit, Lionkit, Emberkit and Mistkit step forward please.

**Jaykit please step forward  
I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan but must first become an apprentice. Jaykit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Dustpelt will mentor you.**  
Jaypaw stepped forward to touch noses with Old warrior. Leafpool nodded this was a good choice in mentioning. Dustpelt had been Jaypaw's mother's mentor and she was a great warrior  
Leafpool waited for Firestar to continue

**Hollykit please step forward  
I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan but must first become an apprentice. Hollykit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Rainwhisker will mentor you.**  
At the mentor selection Leafpool was surprised. Rainwhisker had just recently had a apprentice. Leafpool thought maybe Firestar would give Hollypaw to a warrior like Birchheart or Brightheart. She shrugged _I guess its not my place to chose _

**Lionkit please step forward  
I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan but must first become an apprentice. Lionkit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Cloudtail will mentor you.**  
Leafpool smiled Cloudtail was a good warrior, A little hot tempered ,but a good teacher.

**Rockkit please step forwardI call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan but must first become an apprentice. Rockkit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw. Brambleclaw will mentor you.** Leafpool was proud of Her son getting to be metered by the deputy of thunderclan. She smiled at Rockpaw...out of all her kits Rockpaw was the only one that had the prickly, proud attidude of Crowfeather. Her thoughts were disrupted by Firestar continuing

**Mistkit please step forward  
I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan but must first become an apprentice. Mistkit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw.Ashfur will mentor you**._  
Ashfur, Ashfur who does Firestar think he is giving, MY daughter a coward for a mentor_ thought Leafpool growling in anger . Sorreltail looked over to were Leafpool was sitting "Is every thing all right " she asked  
"I'm fine" mumbled leafpool turning back to the ceremony.

**And Emberkit please step forward  
I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan but must first become an apprentice. Emberkit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Sorreltail will mentor you.**  
_Ahh... _thought Leafpool_ a mentor that we can all trust!_

Starting up the chanting Leafpool cried **"Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Rockpaw, Mistpaw, Emberpaw**  
Smiling at the newly made apprentices Leafpool made her way back to her den.

* * *

**I Know ,I know **

**It was a boring Chapter, but I promise to make the next one better **


	4. Not a Morning Cat

**I revised this chapter,because I had made alot of mistakes in the last one**

**Thank you Littlewhisker for reviewing my story,it means alot to me!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclamier:I do not own Warriors**

* * *

Emberpaw felt something prodding her side , opening her eye a slit. She saw her mentor Sorreltail standing over her. 

"Come on Emberpaw, its time to train" Sorreltail said. Staggering to her feet, Emberpaw started licking her messed up fur.

Then she mumbled "I'll be there in a minute."

Sorreltail narrowed her eyes at the young cat. She knew the minute she walked out of the den, Emberpaw would fall back asleep.

"No, I'll wait here" replied Sorreltail.

After finishing grooming herself Emberpaw wearily followed Sorreltail out of the den. It was clear that Emberpaw was not a morning cat. Even after days of training Emberpaw never got use to the routine. She personally thought that the transition from kit to apprentice was hard . When you're a kit you spend all your day sleeping ,eating and playing. Now as a apprentice, you have to do everything by your self. No more getting took care of by mother, your on your own. Sorreltail and Emberpaw only made it halfway across the camp when Brambleclaw yowled over to Sorreltail.

"Sorreltail can you take the Dawn patrol."

_Great_ Sorreltail thought _I finally get Emberpaw up for training and its my turn to take the dawn patrol!_

Signing and turning around Sorreltail yowled back "Sure, but I have to take Emberpaw with me"  
Emberpaw looked up sleepily ,when she heard her name.

Brambleclaw chuckled and nodded his head "Yeah, she can come."

Sorreltail called over Hazelcloud and Birchheart to come with her on the patrol. As they were making there way to the tunnel, Hazelcloud looked over to Emberpaw and chuckled

"Your get use to the early mornings, Emberpaw"

Sorreltail looked over to her apprentice who could barely lift a paw of the ground.

Then she smiled and said,"Emberpaw's not a morning cat."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time the small patrol had reached the Riverclan border. Emberpaw was fully awake and was trotting eagerly by Sorreltail. Emberpaw wanted had decided she wanted some adventure today. As the patrol stopped to renew the scent markers ,Emberpaw thought _ I hope Riverclan causes some trouble , so we can kick their wimpy butts._As to prove this Emberpaw jumped on a falling leaf, growling and hissing at it like it was the enemy.

Then Emberpaw scampered over to the Riverclan border.

"Emberpaw ,don't get to close" warned Sorreltail

"Yeah" Birchheart butted in ,"Riverclan will attack you, for breathing on their territory."

Giving Birchheart a stern look, Sorreltail shook her head then lead the patrol down the side of Riverclan's territory.

Suddenly, Emberpaw cried out "I smell a Riverclan patrol coming this way, lets go meet them."

Sorreltail shook her head at the young cat's joy.As Sorreltail waited for the Riverclan patrol to come around the bend,she never thought how bad this incouter was going to get.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Riverclan patrol approached them. Sorreltail was surprised to see the hostility in their eyes,since Riverclan and Thunderclan had been at peace for many moons.

The Riverclan patrol leader Blackclaw hissed at them sayin "Get off Riverclan territory."

"What" cried Sorreltail, "This is Thunderclan territory"

"Not anymore" Blackclaw hissed back. Then he cried "Riverclan attack."

The Riverclan patrol surged to meet the small Thunderclan patrol. Blackclaw batted at Sorreltail who jumped at him claws unsheathed.Blackclaw drove Sorreltail back slashing at her eyes until her own blood blinded her. Meanwhile, Emberpaw dove underneath a small apprentice clawing his soft belly .The apprentice tried to escape from Emberpaw.He finally did and ran off, _corward!_ thought Emberpaw

Looking up she saw Hazelcloud and Birchheart fighting two other cats. Then her eyes pivoted to Sorreltail, she gasped at what she saw. Sorreltail was pinned under Blackclaw who was raising his paw for the death blow. It was like everything was now in slow motion. Emberpaw raced across the clearing and slammed her head into Blackclaw's belly. The impact threw him and Emberpaw rolling . Suddenly, Emberpaw found herself under Blackclaw. Blackclaw raised his paw and hit Emberpaw's head hard.

He whispered "Goodbye apprentice"

Just before Emberpaw plunged into darkness

* * *

**I love cliffies.**

**Suggestions for the story are appreciated .**

**Please Read and Reveiw!!!**


	5. Starclan

* * *

**Yay!!!! I finished another chapter**

**This is a big plot chapter and it took me alot of time to write it.**

**So, please enjoy!!!**

* * *

_From last chapter _

_Sorreltail was pinned under Blackclaw who was raising his paw for the death blow. It was now like everything was in slow motion. Emberpaw raced across the clearing and slammed her head into Blackclaw's belly. The impact threw him and Emberpaw to the ground . Suddenly, Emberpaw found herself under Blackclaw. Blackclaw raised his paw and hit Emberpaw's head hard._

_He whispered "Goodbye apprentice"_

_Before Emberpaw plunged into darkness_

* * *

Emberpaw opened her eyes and suddenly realized that instead of being in Thunderclan territory, she was at the island._  
Were am I_ Emberpaw wondered. 

"Hello, young apprentice"

Emberpaw spun around only to find herself staring at a strange grey cat that she had never met before.  
"Who are you" said Emberpaw shakily

"I am Cinderpelt, the medicine cat before Leafpool" replied the grey cat. Cinderpelt then waved her tail at Emberpaw "Come with me I have something to show you"

Emberpaw crept slowly after her._Please tell me this is all a dream _pleaded Emberpaw silently as they finally came to a stop in front of a clear crystal pool. Suddenly more cats started to appear

"Who are these cats" Emberpaw wispered to Cinderpelt

"We are Starclan" said Cinderpelt quietly, but her voice seemed to echo everywhere.

"The Clans are in more chaos than ever" said Cinderpelt "But a new threat will arise Emberpaw and you need to be ready"

Emberpaw stared at Cinderpelt "Why are you telling me this," she asked very confused at this turn of events.

Suddenly Cinderpelt whipped around to face Emberpaw. Her voice was now all of Starclan's

_Dark rivers will arise_

_Shadows will fall_

_Thunder will strike_

_Winds will tear apart_

_Yet, a New Fire is steady_

This confused Emberpaw even more _A New Fire?, dark Shadows? and what does this mean!_ .  
"Why are you telling me this" Emberpaw asked.  
But then the wind started to blow and like shadows Starclan started to disappear. "Wait don't go, tell me what this means" yowled Emberpaw over the wind. The wind contiued to blow taking away every Starclan cat until only Cinderpelt stood infront of her

"It will make sense in due time, young one" Cinderpelt wispered before she too was blown away by the wind. This then plunged Emberpaw into complete darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorreltail and Birchheart had dragged Emberpaw back to camp.They layed her down in Leafpool's den and waited for Leafpool to inspect the damage.

"Looks like she has a concussion" said Leafpool grief clouding her voice " I don't know how serious it is until she wakes up"

_If she ever does_ a little nagging voice said in Sorreltail's head, shaking her head _ of corse she will wake up_ Sorreltail thought trying to think positively.

"I'll go tell Firestar" Sorreltail said quietly leaving Leafpool to tend to Emberpaw. Backing out of the den ,Sorreltail walked across the camp to Firestar's den

"Firestar, can I come in"

"Sure, come in Sorreltail" said Firestar warmly  
Sorreltail flinched at his warmness, because after she told him this he would be less than warm.

"Um..Firestar ,when we were patrolling the Riverclan border. We met up with a Riverclan patrol that told us to get off their territory even though we were clearly on Thunderclan territory. Then after I told them to go they attacked us"

Firestar looked concerned and angered "Was anyone hurt"

"Yes" Sorreltail gulped

"Emberpaw"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leafpool heart was beating hard,she was pleading to Starclan _please don't let her die,_ _please don't let her die_. A silent plea that seemed like it was going no where. Usaually a concussion wouldn't be anything to worry about,but Emberpaw had been hurt once. Leafpool had promised her self that it would never happen again, yet it had. As she looked to the sky ,she remember the other time Emberpaw had been hurt.

_Flashback_

_It was almost sun down and Squirrelflight was worried _

"_Were is Emberkit, I've looked everywhere and I still can't find her"_

_Leafpool looked up worry etched in her face._

"_Get Brambleclaw to send out a search party"Leafpool said_

"_Better yet" said Squirrelflight "I'll_ _lead it my self"  
She set off with a determined look on her face and soon she had rounded up two search parties and they were heading off. The moon was up by the time they returned and they had Emberkit, who was not looking very well. _

"_Deathberries" said Leafpool sadly "I don't know if I can save her"after trying everything Leafpool proclaimed "She is in Starclan's paws now_"

_Squirrelflight slept by Emberkit the whole night, because most likely she felt guilty that she had let Emberkit wander astray.  
Yet everyday Leafpool swore the kit would not survive, yet everyday__Emberkit held on to life. During those days Leafpool finally connected with her kit_._ One day, almost a_ _week after the accident, Emberkit open her eyes and said_

"_Those Berries were bad weren't they"_

_End of Flash Back _

Sighing Leafpool continued to looked to the sky as if she was searching for something. She saw a flash and she quickly turned away from the sky "A message from Starclan" she said in a half-wispered

"The New Fire has come"

* * *

**It took me so long to write that last part, I keep thinking it didn't fit right. I'm starting to go into more detail on Emberpaw kit days.There will be more flashback's about Emberpaw or Leafpool, that will shape the plot. I pretty sure I know who the villian's going to be ,but I going to make you vote**

**It could be **

**a)Blackclaw  
b)Ashfur  
c)No one  
d)Other  
**

**Over all I think it was a eventful chapter,but how do I know, I need your comments**

**Please Review!!!!**


	6. Silence is Broken

* * *

**This chapter is a little short**__**cause I am kinda at writer's block**

**But please enjoy it!!!**_  
_

* * *

_ From the Last Chapter_

_Firestar looked concerned "Was anyone hurt"_

"Yes" Sorreltail gulped

"Emberpaw"  


* * *

Firestar growled at Sorreltail "You know how rash Emberpaw is, you should have never allowed her to go on the patrol" 

"Sorry Firestar, I didn't know there was going to be a battle" Sorreltail said

"You will not train her until she is fully recovered, If she ever wakes up." Firestar said

Sorreltail nodded

"I need to tell the clan" he said "You are dismissed Sorreltail"

Sorreltail bowed her head and backed out of the den

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emberpaw groaned and opened her eyes, her head was throbbing so hard she could barely think. Emberpaw tried to sit up, but fell back down in pain. She closed her eyes trying to remember where she was ,the last thing she remembered was getting knocked out by Blackclaw. _Oh, Blackclaw is going to pay for this_ she thought. Then she heard a voice whisper

_Dark rivers will rise  
Shadows will fall,  
Thunder will strike,  
Winds will tear apart  
Yet, a new fire is steady. _

Opening her eyes Emberpaw gasped _What if it wasn't a dream._ Suddenly, Emberpaw wished this had never happened, she wished she had never gone on that patrol and never had waited to meet the Riverclan patrol. But Emberpaw knew that all this wishing wouldn't have stopped what had just happened. She had been chosen for a prophesy by Starclan, now she had to find out what it meant. Now even thinking caused her head to hurt. So Emberpaw looked around the den _where is Leafpool? _she thought just before another black tide of unconsciousness swept over her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mistpaw looked down at her identical twin and pain filled her heart. Emberpaw had been unconscious for a day now and even a positive Mistpaw wondered if she would ever wake up. Mistpaw silently cursed Starclan for letting this happen to Emberpaw, like her cousin Cloudtail, Mistpaw had no belief in Starclan. Mistpaw wondered if she should try to convince Squirrelflight and Sorreltail to let Firestar give Emberpaw her warrior name before she went to Starclan. Mistpaw tried to calm her raging thoughts by listening to Emberpaw's shallow breathing. Mistpaw looked at Emberpaw and gasped because Emberpaw's eyes were open.

"Leafpool, Leafpool" Mistpaw almost screamed, She dashed around the den until Leafpool rushed in to the den

"What is it Mistpaw" she asked calmly

"Emberpaw's eyes they were open" Mistpaw cried in relief.

"I don't see them open Mistpaw" said Leafpool "You probably just thought you saw something"

"But they were open" Mistpaw cried in despair. Leafpool shook her head at Mistpaw and said"Get some sleep Mistpaw, you need it"

Once Leafpool left, Mistpaw curled up next to Emberpaw and wispered hope filling her heart "Good night Emberpaw" she knew that Emberpaw was still alive and well. She knew that Emberpaw would fight with all her power to live.

&&&

Ashfur crept out of the camp and made his way to the island. He had been planing this for months , no one suspected a thing. He sat in the clearing and waited, he was almost ready to leave when he heard a low voice

"You came" the voice said

"Yes,I did" Ashfur replied "Everything is in place, I have some loyal cats on my side that are willing to help"

"Good,Good" the voice said. Ashfur turned to leave when the voice spoke one last time " Oh ,remember I want the spunky grey one" Ashfur nodded his head and walked away.

* * *

** Review please**!!!!!


End file.
